The Dead Seas
The Dead Seas is the eighth episode in the first season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. It was written by Martha Moran. Eco-villains *Hoggish Greedly *Rigger Plot Synopsis Hoggish Greedly is using drift nets to capture sea creatures and fish the oceans clean. Gi is so upset she runs out to stop him, followed only by Kwame, who urges her to wait for more help. Kwame and Gi are captured by Greedly. When the other Planeteers arrive to help, they call Captain Planet, who confiscates Greedly's fishing boat and takes it away to the authorities. However, Greedly escapes in a submarine, and realises that the Planeteers' rings are what give them their powers. He steals their rings and takes them prisoner. The Planeteers must work together to stop Greedly's drift net operation and get their rings back. Episode Summary The episode opens with sea creatures swimming through tranquil waters. Suddenly, two dolphins become tangled in a net. It is soon clear that Hoggish Greedly and his sidekick Rigger are using drift nets to fish the ocean. Greedly describes it as "strip mining" the ocean, stating that every fish in the net is money in his pocket. On Hope Island, Gi is reading a book on marine biology. She over-hears the transmission of a distressed dolphin on the Planet Vision screen. She is horrified to see Hoggish Greedly is using miles of drift nets to capture sea creatures. Running outside, she is unable to find Wheeler, Linka or Ma-Ti, but Kwame is planting seedlings. She crashes into him and tells him greedly needs to be stopped immediately. He attempts to calm her down and says that they should wait for the other Planeteers or instructions from Gaia. Gi urges him that things are too serious to wait for the others, and runs to the eco-sub in order to stop Greedly. Kwame joins her, still wishing she would wait for the others, but telling her he can't let her go alone. She thanks him and steers the eco-sub out towards the open sea. They soon come upon Greedly's nets. Sea turtles, fish, dolphins and whales are all tangled and drowning. Surfacing the eco-sub, Gi tells Kwame to save a nearby dolphin by cutting it free of the netting. Meanwhile, she attempts to wash Greedly overboard by creating a tidal wave with her ring. Greedly and Rigger are washed around the deck of Greedly's ship. The fish Greedly is storing in a catchment below the deck all escape. Greedly orders Rigger to capture Kwame and Gi. Rigger scrambles to obey (finally freeing himself from beneath Greedly after his boss fell on him), and manages to use a crane to hook under Kwame's vest. Kwame is pulled into the air towards Greedly's ship. He calls to Gi for help and she frees him by knocking Rigger down with a new wave. Gi and Kwame attempt to retreat. Kwame warns her to avoid the drift nets, but she is adament they should tear through them and destroy them. Unfortunately, the eco-sub is not strong enough, and becomes tangled. Greedly pulls the eco-sub aboard and locks it - still containing the two Planeteers - beneath a section of the deck. Gi apologises to Kwame, blaming herself for the situation they have suddenly found themselves in. Kwame tells her there is no time for regrets - they need to concentrate and reach Ma-Ti. Meanwhile, Wheeler, Linka and Ma-Ti are in the geo-cruiser. Wheeler and Linka are bickering. Wheeler has, apparently, claimed that New York is better than Moscow because they have video arcades. Ma-Ti is laughing at them when he picks up the signal from Kwame and Gi. He tells the others they are in trouble. Wheeler tells Linka to turn the geo-cruiser around, but Ma-Ti says sending a message using his Heart power will be faster. Via his Planeteer ring, he tells Kwame and Gi that they need to call Captain Planet. Hoggish Greedly is having lunch inside his ship when he overhears Kwame's phrase, "Let our powers combine." He watches as Kwame and Gi raise their fists up through the bars of their holding area and use the rings to summon Captain Planet. For the first time, Greedly realises that the rings the Planeteers wear are how they summon their powers and the superhero. He realises that to stop Captain Planet and the Planeteers, all he needs to do is get the rings. Captain Planet breaks away the cage holding Gi and Kwame prisoner. He tells them to get into the eco-sub, before warning Greedly his operation is about to be shut down. Captain Planet sets the eco-sub back in the water before freeing the trapped animals from Greedly's nets. Greedly tells Rigger to turn the ship to "full-speed backwards," but Captain Planet appears and tells Greedly his drift net plans "are sunk." Greedly and Rigger race to a submarine he has on board. They escape into the ocean. Captain Planet is busy wrapping Greedly's nets around his ship, and Gi and Kwame are both distracted by the arrival of the geo-cruiser. Captain Planet disappears with Greedly's ship, telling the Planeteers he's taking it away to the authorities. Linka steers the geo-cruiser down to hover above the eco-sub. Gi is setting the last turtle free into the ocean. She and Kwame turn to greet their friends. Hoggish Greedly is watching them through the periscope of his submarine. He tells Rigger to attach super-magnets to the end of giant robotic arms. He aims to obtain the Planeteers' rings. Gi challenges Linka to a race back to Hope Island. Linka laughs and says "you're on," and the geo-cruisr flies away. Before Kwame and Gi can get back into the eco-sub, Greedly's giant magnet emerges from the water. Kwame is immediately pulled towards it, his ring attracted to the giant metal plate. Gi is soon pulled to it as well. Luckily, Ma-Ti notices that Kwame and Gi are in trouble, and Linka steers the geo-cruiser back to help them. Wheeler and Ma-Ti jump out onto the eco-sub, which is still floating nearby. Wheeler claims he will melt the magnet, but when he tries, it becomes clear Captain Planet has not yet returned their powers. Ma-Ti tells Wheeler their rings will not work until Captain Planet returns to "The Crystal Matrix." Greedly overhears this and summons a second magnet which soon traps Wheeler and Ma-Ti. Linka attempts to rescue her friends by throwing them a rope, but she gets too close and is soon pulled towards the magnet. All of the Planeteers are helpless. Greedly tows the Planeteer vehicles behind his sub as he uses grease to remove the Planeteers' rings. They are all being held in stocks with their hands trapped in front of them. Greedly takes their rings and claims they are simply five, ordinary kids now. Wheeler claims that may be so, but at least they stopped his drift net operation. Greedly claims that was never his main operation anyway. He directs the Planeteers' attention to a large mechanical island. When Greedly sets forth an order, fishing boat after fishing boat emerges. He claims he has the largest drift net fishing fleet on Earth. He taunts the Planeteers as he finishes collecting their rings, telling them he knows they can't summon Captain Planet without them. He tells them he's going to use his fishing fleet to fish every ocean clean. As he looks down at the rings in his palm, they flash, and Captain Planet's voice is heard: "The power is yours." Greedly laughs, knowing the Planeteers are now truly helpless. He drops the rings into a safe, and walks away, laughing. The Planeteers are later being held captive in a yellow sphere hanging from the roof. Greedly taunts them and waves goodbye - he is obviously taking another boat out to do some more fishing. Rigger has been left behind. He chases Greedly desperately, and accidently knocks a lever which sends the orb the Planeteers are in crashing onto a conveyor belt. They soon realise they are headed for grinding machinery that will crush them to a pulp if they don't do something soon. Gi is still focused on Greedly's plans to fish the ocean clean. Frustrated, she slams her fist against the side of the sphere, causing it to rock. Wheeler soon realises this is the way to escape. He urges the others to rock the sphere back and forth until it crashes off the conveyor belt and out of harm's way. The sphere breaks open and the Planeteers soon find a boat Greedly has left behind. They take after him, but think they have lost him. That is, until Gi notices a slick on the top of the water left behind by Greedly's boat. They follow it, but Ma-Ti notices that there are no sea creatures present. Gi buries her face in her hands, convinced that Greedly has killed all her beloved sea friends. Linka comforts her, confident that they can still stop Greedly. Night falls. Greedly is waiting for his evening meal, laughing about how soon he will have fished every fish in the sea. His cabin is decorated with stuffed fish. He serves Rigger a miniscule, tadpol-sized serving of fish before starting to gorge himself on helpings of food. He ends up eating Rigger's serving as well. The Planeteers have caught up and are on board Greedly's ship, watching him through a port-hole. Gi is enraged at his laughter, and claims she is going to stop him by getting their rings back. Wheeler holds her back, telling her she just can't go in and take them. She tells him she's the one that got them into this mess, and she's the one who will get them out. Greedly hears a banging noise and demands that Rigger go and see what it is. Rigger orders the guards standing at the door to go and find out what's wrong. Alone, Greedly is gorging himself on cake for dessert. He doesn't notice Gi crawling into the room on her hands and knees. Greedly hears more banging and stands up, intent on finding Rigger to sort the problem out once and for all. Under the table, Gi takes the opportunity to grab the keys to his safe from his pocket. Greedly feels her hand, and bends down to see her. She flees with his keys and he chases her. Furious, Greedly follows, but Wheeler and Linka burst in and snatch up the tablecloth, working together to wrap it around Greedly. However, he soon overpowers them, breaking free and sending them toppling to the floor. By this time, Gi has managed to open the safe containing the Planeteers' rings. Greedly has Linka cornered, but Gi tosses her Planeteer ring towards her. Linka is soon easily able to defend herself, and she sends a small tornado towards Greedly. Gi, Linka and Wheeler run, locking Greedly inside and hurrying to meet Ma-Ti and Kwame, who have been cornered by Rigger and the two guards. Gi throws their rings towards them and Kwame sets it in motion to call Captain Planet. Captain Planet first disposes of Rigger and the other two goons. He then tears up all the new drift nets and sets the creatures free. The Planeteers cheer him on, and Gi cries tears of happiness knowing that Greedly has finally been stopped. Greedly attempts to flee in a motorboat, but Captain Planet captures him and traps him with his own drift nets, binding him to the machine island Greedly built. He claims Greedly will be handed over to the authorities. Individual Ring Use Earth Ring * Firmly deposits a small shrub into the ground to be planted. Fire Ring * Wheeler attempts to use his ring to no effect as Captain Planet still has their powers. Wind Ring * A small dust devil is created; this apprehended Hoggish Greedly long enough for the Planeteers to escape and call Captain Planet. Water Ring * A column of water is created from the sea; used to subdue Hoggish Greedly and free the sea animals from his trap. * Another column of water is created from the sea; used to soak Rigger into pulling to the lever to release Kwame from a crane hook. Heart Ring * Alerts Ma-Ti of Greedly's capture of Kwame and Gi as well as their location. * Sends messages to Kwame and Gi telepathically to allow them to call Captain Planet despite not being together. Planeteer Alerts Captain Planet: Today, many people are careless with things that belong to us all. Gi: Like our oceans, where greedy fishermen needlessly kill thousands of animals, including turtles, birds and dolphins along with their catch. Kwame: And, they are threatening the jobs of those fishermen who use our oceans properly. Ma-Ti: The ocean needs our help. Captain Planet: If we don't protect it today, it won't be here tomorrow. The power is yours! Glitches *Kwame and Wheeler are still animated with their rings as they drive away on the boat despite Greedly taking them away. Significant Moments and Facts *This episode marks the first time that Gaia doesn't appear on-screen. Instead, she's only mentioned by Kwame and Gi. *Suchi does not appear. *Kwame and Gi communicate with Ma-Ti telepathically revealing their capture to him. *Before running to the Planet Vision screens, Gi is reading a book on Marine Biology. *Kwame says several times that Gi should wait for the other Planeteers, but she's too eager to stop Greedly. When he tells her he will go with her, she thanks him and they high-five. *Various species are caught up in Greedly's drift nets - fish, sea turtles, dolphins and a humpback whale are all creatures Kwame and Gi notice when they first arrive near Greedly's ship. *Greedly is eating raw fish from the ocean before Gi's first tidal wave knocks him down. He lands on top of Rigger, who is nearly crushed. *Greedly has display monitors built into the nostrils of a rhinoceros head displayed on the wall of his ship. *It is in this episode Greedly detects that the Planeteers' rings hold their powers. *When Captain Planet turns and looks into Greedly's surveillance system, it is a shot similar to the traditional James Bond opening scenes, where Bond shoots towards the camera. *We discover that when Captain Planet is not in a solid form as a result of being summoned by the Planeteers, he goes to a place called 'The Crystal Matrix'. *Greedly's magnets attract only the Planeteers' rings - the eco-sub and geo-cruiser, as well as any other jewelry worn by the teenagers - are not affected. *Greedly uses Hog Grease to get the Planeteers' rings off their fingers. *Gi accurately throws the Fire, Wind, Earth and Heart rings to their corresponding owners Wheeler, Linka, Kwame, and Ma-Ti respectively. *When the Planeteers are held captive in the sphere, Linka refers to it as a 'fatosphere'. *Throughout the episode, the Planeteers' rings are shown on their fingers, despite Greedly having locked them away in his safe. *This episode emphasizes Gi's soft spot for the sea and marine life: She reads a book on marine biology, She's so upset with Greedly overfishing with drift nets that she (and Kwame) go after him without waiting for the others. When trapped in the sphere, Gi is more concerned with no one being able to stop Greedly's overfishing plan than her own life as she and the team were almost grinded up. Finally, Gi tears up when Captain Planet removes all the drift nets from the sea. Quotes *''Gi is pulling Kwame towards the eco-sub.'' Kwame: Wait a second, Gi! Hold on. I know how much you love our sea friends. But at least we should talk to Gaia. Gi: Gaia would just send us to stop that piggy Greedly! And - and - and if you won't help, I'll go alone! *''Gi is steering the eco-sub alongside Greedly's drift nets.'' Gi: See? He's got thousands of miles of those nets. Once Greedly's finished, there won't be anything left! Kwame: It is senseless. If people would only fish the right way, there would always be enough. *'Gi:' What you're doing is wrong, Greedly! And we need to put an end to it. Greedly: No chance, nature nerds! I'm keeping you on ice while I go fishing. *'Wheeler: '''Oh no, Linka! You just don't get it. '''Linka: '''I understand perfectly. You think New York is better than Moscow because you have video hallways. '''Wheeler:' Video arcades! *'Greedly:' The rings! So that's how those eco-sissies get Captain Planet to come to the rescue! Hm, this gives me an idea! All I have to do to stop Captain Planet and his global geeks is get those rings! *''Captain Planet is tearing up Greedly's drift nets, causing Greedly's boat to rock and sway.'' Greedly: '''Rigger! '''Rigger: Uh, yes, Mr. Greedly? Greedly: Don't just stand there! Turn this ship around! To full-speed backwards! *'Greedly:' Rigger! Get those super-magnets onto the end of the robot arms. Rigger: Yup, Mr. Greedly, yup-yup, great idea, great idea...! Why? *'Ma-Ti:' Captain Planet still has our powers! Our rings are useless until he returns to the Crystal Matrix. Greedly: 'Ah, just what I wanted to hear, motor-mouth! *'Greedly: Nothin' like hog grease to get these rings off! You're nothing but five ordinary kids now. Wheeler: Yeah? Well at least we wasted your lousy drift net racket! You're pork-chopped, Hoggish Greaseball! Greedly: That was just my test ship, green-horn. Ahahahahahahaha! Rigger: Oh, yeah! Ahahahaha! *'Greedly:' Now I know that without these rings, you can't call that float-saving busybody, Captain Planet! With Captain Planet out of the way, nothing's going to stop me from using my drift nets to pull in every living thing from every ocean on Earth! *''Gi has just caused the sphere to rock back and forth:'' Linka: Bozhe moy! Gi, you are rocking the whole fatosphere! Wheeler: Hey! Maybe that's how we get off this ride! Linka: Oh, no, not more American cowboy tricks... Wheeler: Let's rock and roll! *'Greedly:' Drift-netting the ocean is even more fun than burning down a rainforest. *'Gi:' I was worried when we lost our rings. Captain Planet: But look how well you did without them! Remember, it's not your rings that give you the power. The power is always right here, inside you. Gallery deadseas01.jpg deadseas02.jpg deadseas03.jpg deadseas04.jpg deadseas05.jpg deadseas06.jpg deadseas07.jpg deadseas08.jpg deadseas09.jpg deadseas10.jpg deadseas11.jpg deadseas12.jpg deadseas13.jpg deadseas14.jpg deadseas15.jpg deadseas16.jpg deadseas17.jpg deadseas18.jpg deadseas19.jpg deadseas20.jpg deadseas21.jpg deadseas22.jpg deadseas23.jpg deadseas24.jpg deadseas25.jpg deadseas26.jpg deadseas27.jpg deadseas28.jpg deadseas29.jpg deadseas30.jpg deadseas31.jpg deadseas32.jpg deadseas33.jpg deadseas34.jpg deadseas35.jpg deadseas36.jpg deadseas37.jpg deadseas38.jpg deadseas39.jpg deadseas40.jpg deadseas41.jpg deadseas42.jpg deadseas43.jpg deadseas44.jpg deadseas45.jpg deadseas46.jpg deadseas47.jpg deadseas48.jpg deadseas49.jpg deadseas50.jpg deadseas51.jpg deadseas52.jpg deadseas53.jpg deadseas54.jpg deadseas55.jpg deadseas56.jpg deadseas57.jpg deadseas58.jpg deadseas59.jpg deadseas60.jpg deadseas61.jpg deadseas62.jpg deadseas63.jpg deadseas64.jpg deadseas65.jpg deadseas66.jpg deadseas67.jpg deadseas68.jpg deadseas69.jpg deadseas70.jpg deadseas71.jpg deadseas72.jpg deadseas73.jpg deadseas74.jpg deadseas75.jpg deadseas76.jpg deadseas77.jpg deadseas78.jpg deadseas79.jpg deadseas80.jpg deadseas81.jpg deadseas82.jpg deadseas83.jpg deadseas84.jpg deadseas85.jpg deadseas86.jpg deadseas87.jpg deadseas88.jpg deadseas89.jpg deadseas90.jpg deadseas91.jpg deadseas92.jpg deadseas93.jpg deadseas94.jpg deadseas95.jpg deadseas96.jpg deadseas97.jpg deadseas98.jpg deadseas99.jpg deadseas100.jpg deadseas101.jpg deadseas102.jpg deadseas103.jpg deadseas104.jpg deadseas105.jpg deadseas106.jpg deadseas107.jpg deadseas108.jpg deadseas109.jpg deadseas110.jpg deadseas111.jpg deadseas112.jpg deadseas113.jpg deadseas114.jpg deadseas115.jpg deadseas116.jpg deadseas117.jpg deadseas118.jpg deadseas119.jpg deadseas120.jpg deadseas121.jpg deadseas122.jpg deadseas123.jpg deadseas124.jpg deadseas125.jpg deadseas126.jpg deadseas127.jpg deadseas128.jpg deadseas129.jpg deadseas130.jpg deadseas131.jpg deadseas132.jpg deadseas133.jpg deadseas134.jpg deadseas135.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes